waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Seymour's Thugs
The Thugs: Charles, Virgil, Edward, and Leon are Silky Seymour's henchmen in Disney's 1968 live-action film, Blackbeard's Ghost. They were portrayed by Ted Markland, Norman Grabowski, Charlie Brill, and Lou Nova. Appearances ''Blackbeard's Ghost The thugs: Charles, Virgil, Edward, and Leon are first seen arriving with their boss, Silky Seymour at the Blackbeard's Inn at night. In doing so, their boss takes the empty parking space of Steve Walker, the Godolphin's new track coach. Ignoring Steve's protests, one of Steve's new players, whom he met earlier at the gas station on the way to the Inn at night, introduces Silky to Steve as the city's biggest gambler, casino owner, restaurant owner, and mob boss and warns him not to mess with him at all. At the Inn, during an auction meant to help the owners known as the Daughters of the Buccaneers earn some money to save their Inn from being torn down by Seymour; seeing how some people are buying some stuff, Seymour sends his thugs to scare off the people by making them believe that the stuff the owners are selling are just cheap, fake antiques. Seymour's purpose is to tear down the Inn so as to turn it into a casino of his own. Luckily, Steve is brave enough to continue despite Seymour and the Godolphin's arrogant football coach, Pinetop Purvis' interference by buying a bed warmer, which belonged to Aldetha Teach, Blackbeard's 10th wife, at $200. At the game events, Silky and his men watch with amusement as the Bronxton team wins while the Godolphins, seeing as to how they have never had a ''ghost of a chance at winning, lose but then they are shocked to see the Godolphins perform well and win admirably, thanks to Blackbeard's ghost powers' interference, therefore, giving Blackbeard a chance to perform a good deed that will break his curse from being trapped in Limbo along with the bet he made on Godolphin to win the game events using Jo Anne's $900 that he took from her when she was having dinner with Steve the other night at Silky's casino/restaurant place; thanks to his 10th wife, Aldetha, who was actually a witch, who cursed him before Blackbeard had her burned at the stake. This earns Seymour a mockery from Jo Anne and a cheering from the Daughters, who have been led to believe that it was all his doings; much to his dismay. Seeing as to how Silky lost and the Godolphins won, he refuses to pay Jo Anne the money he owes them. Jo Anne informs Steve and together along with Blackbeard, they enter Silky's place and Blackbeard helps them break through the door of the casino even if it means Blackbeard gladly having to give one of Silky's thugs, Virgil a black eye for refusing to let them enter and having the door break and fall on him. When Seymour is confronted by Steve and Jo Anne after putting away all the money in his safe, he calls for his thugs with a buzzer hidden under his desk. After a few discussions, Silky allows Steve and Jo Anne to sarcastically win some money fair and square inside his small private casino room as he gives them back the $900. Jo Anne disagrees but Steve accepts as suggested by Blackbeard since he could not get the safe open with his knife. After winning more than the $38,000 needed to save the Inn at midnight, with Blackbeard's help and interference with Silky's employees' way of cheating, Silky and his thugs confront them. Silky tries to take the money from Jo Anne only to be stopped by Steve. Having lost his "sense of generosity and patience", Silky orders his thugs to shoot them. Luckily, Blackbeard managed to swap their guns and use them to knock them down whenever Steve or Jo Anne finger-pointed at them and imitated shooting sounds at them. Silky tries to get the money as he chases Jo Anne while Steve and Blackbeard take care of his thugs. Then, when Jo Anne does her finger trick at Silky, Blackbeard knocks him down. Then, Blackbeard breaks a door open after throwing a small slot machine at it in order to let his friends escape. Outside, Steve and Jo Anne get to a motor boat not before Seymour catches up with them. Seymour takes out an axe, and tries to kill Steve only to get boxed badly by him and reenter his place with his thugs. Steve and Jo Anne leave by motor boat after Blackbeard promises Steve to catch up with them after taking care of Seymour and his thugs. As Seymour and his thugs recover and try to stop their enemies, they only manage to get boxed, carried and thrown in the air, hit by some objects, and knocked down again by Blackbeard. After Seymour's thugs are dealt with for good, Seymour is last seen being carried and thrown in the air by Blackbeard and lands on his thugs. Then, one of thugs, Edward accidentally activates a slot machine and win the jackpot. Thousands of coins drop and fall on them. The thugs are last seen lying down defeated and unconscious while Seymour spits out coins before passing out as well. With the money needed to pay to save the Inn by Steve and Jo Anne and the mortgage paper burned by Blackbeard (now visible to everyone at the Inn for the last time; thanks to Steve), Blackbeard is free from the curse and rejoins his ghostly crew at sea on his ghost ship; the Queen Anne's Revenge, never to be seen or heard from again. Gallery Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-37.jpg|The Thugs with Silky Seymour Seymourthugeye.jpg|Virgil given a black eye by Blackbeard Fantomebarbenoire04.jpg|Virgil being the 1st one defeated by Blackbeard Seymourthugmove.jpg|Leon and Edward pushed aside by Blackbeard Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-44.jpg|The Thugs surrounding Steve and Jo Anne seymourthugdown1.jpg|Leon knocked down by Blackbeard seymourthugdown2.jpg|Edward knocked down by Blackbeard seymourthugdown3.jpg|Virgil and Charles knocked down by Blackbeard Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-49.jpg|The Thugs helping out their boss after being punched by Walker seymourthugdown4.jpg|Edward punched by Blackbeard seymourthugdown5.jpg|Leon punched by Blackbeard seymourthugdown6.jpg|Charles punched by Blackbeard seymourthugdown7.jpg|Virgil carried and thrown away by Blackbeard seymourthugdown8.jpg|Virgil defeated by Blackbeard with a painting seymourthugdown9.jpg|Leon punched by Blackbeard seymourthugdown10.jpg|Edward punched by Blackbeard seymourthugdown11.jpg|Virgil and Charles knocked down by Blackbeard Silky Seymour Defeat.jpg|The Thugs (and Silky Seymour's) defeat Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Blackbeard's Ghost characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Character groups Category:Thieves Category:Idiots